What A Thug Wants
by RatedRDiva
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY Smackdown has 2 new divas, and they're showing no mercy. What happens when one falls for the Dr. of Thuganomics, and gives his Diva girlfriends a run for their money? CHARS: John Cena, Charli[OC], Dawn, Torrie.
1. Introducing The Brown Bombshells

What a thug wants

**What a thug wants...**

This fic takes place after Judgment Day. And just so you don't flame me for every Mary Sue fic posted, I'm forewarning you, this may be a little Mary Sue (just on screen OC, not the off screen OC.)

**I. Introducing The Brown Bombshells  
**  
(On Camera)

Kurt Angle sits in the center ring, with microphone in hand. Along side him are two light-skinned young women, dressed like they'd just came from a Jay- Z video set. He addressed the crowd. "Torrie? Dawn? Could you ladies come out here a moment?"

The crowd went wild as Dawn Marie's music blared as she came out in one of her skimpy ring outfits. It got even wilder when Torrie Wilson came out after her in one of her skimpy ring outfits. Kurt could have called on any of the six newly drafted Divas from Raw, but he chose two of Smackdown's original divas out of the blue. They hated each other, so why would he call them out to the ring together? They stood inside the ring and waited for Kurt to continue.

"Thank you ladies for joining us. Tonight. Now, I have honors of introducing to you and the Smackdown audience to my two latest discoveries." Dawn and Torrie stared at each other confused. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Smackdown Arena, please meet..." He pointed to his right at the brunette with golden highlights. "Elexis Sinclair and..." Then to his left at the fiery redhead. "Charli Baltimore." Wolf-whistles and shouts came from the audience. "Now ladies, with the addition of Molly Holly, Nidia, Stacy Keibler, and the Women's Champion, Victoria; Mr. McMahon allowed me to find a few new faces for my show. But he said they must be Divas, and they must be good."

The crowd boos Kurt, as Dawn and Torrie stare at him horrified. "I know what you thinking. You're thinking I'm going to fire you and replace you with these lovely ladies. But no, I'm not." He pauses to look up at the two divas beside him smirk evilly. "...Dawn, I am going to let you wait on what I have planned for you. But Torrie I'll admit, I'm still bitter after the whole incident with Big Show. But you've been throught the eye of the storm. So I'm going to go a little easier on you, but I'll let you know your fate later as well. Until then..." He sneered. "...Enjoy the show." Dawn stared at Kurt as he was being wheeled out by a rather large man, then being followed by the two women. What was Angle up to, they all thought.

John Cena back stage all set for his match. When he saw a candy red haired girl come out of Angle office, along with a brunette of the same complexion. They both had the Video girl bodies, and were gorgeous. But there was something about the red head that got his juices flowing. The girls were talking and giggling about something when John rolled up behind the redhead. "Ah, you must be the new talent I've heard so much about."

That voice sent chills down Charli's spine. She turned to face John, trying to mask her obvious attraction. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She replied in a matured southern accent.

"Damn, babygirl, am I going get a name or what?" John asked, in his usual cocky manner.

"Charli." She replied snooty. "This here is my girl, Lex." Elexis waved at John, smirking. She knew exactly what Charli was about to do.

"'Sup." He told Lex. "Yo, it's nice to meet you, Charli. I can tell that you're gonna be an..." He looked her up and down. "... 'asset' to me. My bad, I mean Thursday night."

Charli laughed. "For real? I mean I really hope I can live up all the other bimbos. I want to make a real good impression." Lex snickered; watching them flirt, was just too damn funny. "Hm... I like yo style playa." She started playing with his chain.

"If you like how I flow, why don't you escort me out to my match tonight?" Charli got really close to his face as if she were about to plant one on him, and said, "I don't think so." Lex erupted with laughter, as she Charli took off for the locker room. John stood there, just being played. He heard Lex's voice laughing in the distance as ran. "...Chuck, you a trip."

"A'ight then." He said to himself. "We'll see who got who." He walked off saying "...Damn, she got a phat ass."

Torrie was in the middle of her match against Stacy. Right now, Stacy was having the upper hand. Torrie laid on the ring floor, as Stacy stood on top of the turnbuckle about to dive on her. Stacy jumped, Torrie rolled over, and Stacy hit the match flat on her face. Torrie crawled over her, pinned her, winning the match. As she began backing up to leave the ring, Charli ran out to the ring, knocking Torrie in her back. Torrie turned around to hit her in her chest. Charli then grabbed her by the throat, and chokeslammed Torrie into the mat! This surprised everybody, this chick came from out of no where and amazingly laid the smackdown on poor Torrie.

Just as Charli, pulled Torrie up to her feet. Lex came out with Dawn, Dawn was being forced out by her hair. Lex forced her into the ring. Charli took Torrie and backdropped her onto the mat. Lex and Dawn were throwing blows back and forth at each other. Lex was forced into an irish whip, Dawn smiled as she prepared for Lex to turn back. But instead of Dawn getting a hit in, Lex speared Dawn into the ropes. Lex and Charli nodded at each other. Lex then whipped Dawn toward the other side of the ring. When she came back, Charli and Lex locked arms and clotheslined her into the center of the ring. Charli and Lex stood over their victims groaning in pain.

Then Kurt came back out, and annouced to the battered women on the mat, "All right, ladies now's the time I should tell that you two will be facing Charli and Elexis in a tag match at Summerslam."

(_Off Camera_)

The show was over. Everybody had headed back to his or her hotels. Charlene Richardson had been sitting in the lobby talking to her sister over her cell phone. "...Trina, you said you'd be here to see me tonight." She complained. "Whatever, its always work with you. Anyways, I got my first match next Thursday in San Diego. Can't you fly out there and see me? You live not even two hours away. A'ight whateva, Love you too, Bye Trick." She turned her phone off, actually wanting to chuck across the lobby. Katrina had, once again, blown her off to go record some stupid song. R&B Singers...

Charlene looked down at the carpeting, not noticing the figure opposite her. "That didn't sound good." A male voice told her.

She looked up to John. "Tell me about it." She replied. "You make your television debut. And none of your family can come see you."

"Ayo, it's alright." John tried to comfort her. "I mean, there's always next week. You haven't had an actual match yet. I'm sure they'll be around."

Charlene shook her head. "Thanks John." She liked his sincerity. "Ya know, how could they give you a character that's always such a meathead. But you're actually a really nice kid."

"Thank you, I think." He replied.

Charlene smiled at him, looking at the paper in his hand. "What's that?" "A 'freestyle' for next week."

"The one about me?"

"Yeah, but it's still a work in progress..."

"Lemme see." Charlene lunged for it, taking it away from him. John looked down at the floor in embarassment. Charlene scanned the paper, and giggled at the things she read. It was quite flattering to her.

"Ay, I said it was a work in progress. You ain't gotta laugh."

"Nah, nah. It's not like that, Bay (a/n-short for baby.) It's actually pretty good. I haven't had a dude make a rap about me."

"For real?"

"Well, not if you include some weak ass lines from broke fools back in high school. Think they got game, HA!"

He laughed. "You be wildin' you know that?"

"That's me, boy, Charles from North Kakalack. Dirty south chick through and through."

He continued to laugh at her silliness. "I never met anybody like you, girl." He said.

"You date them preppy girls, don't you?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Why you say that?"

"Because you said you've never met anybody like me. I'm pretty much your typical ghetto girl."

"A'ight, if you must know. Then yeah, my last few girlfriends were from the suburbs."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, what about you now? You ever dated anybody from the suburbs?"

"Boy, please. Not I haven't been attracted to them, I've just never acted on those feelings."

John was about to say something when Dawn, came thought the front entrance. Charlene's heart sank, "Well, look's like yo girl's here."

John got up and took Dawn's hand. "Yeah, I gotta bounce. See ya tomorrow, Charlene."

"Night John. 'Night Dawn. Have fun, a'ight?" They walked off to the elevator. Charlene raced up the stairs to her room. She had to hurry to her room before Dawn, John, or anybody else saw her go in. Her room happened to be next to Dawn's; and what's worst is, the walls were like paper so Charlene could hear everything that goes on.

Charlene had successfully got in her room without being noticed. She fell back onto her bed. She groaned with disappointment. Why couldn't she tell John how she felt? Sure, she'd heard the rumors that he'd got around. But John Cena was the only guy in that company that she'd been blissfully attracted to. Hell, he was the reason that confirmed her choice to train for this business.

God, Charlene was feenin' for John. Yeah, he was a player, but so was she. The thing was Charlene had never been attracted to a white guy like she was to John. His eyes were gorgeous, his smile: Perfect, and that body, oh Man, that body: fucking smokin'! From what she hears he's no too bad in the bedroom department either. Maybe that's because he got around, but hey, if you were a guy who looked him, you would too.

It was about midnight, the TV was illumining the room, and Charlene had been dozing on and off. She'd been lying on the bed about to really doze off, when she'd started hearing kind of a sneaking noise coming from the next room. She didn't pay it any mind and began to rest. But she grew to full attention when she heard a woman's voice. She couldn't really make it out, at first. But it grew louder as the squeaking turned into thumping against the wall. It was Dawn's voice. Charlene then knew exactly what was happening. Dawn and John were in the next room getting their swerve on. Charlene was in awe of what was happening. "Damn, he's good." She said to herself, listening to Dawn's voice break as if someone were beating on her back or something.

They were at for hours, too. Charlene was surprised she got any sleep. She'd waken up when the noise stopped. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard John's voice toward the door as if he were leaving. Charlene rushed to the door, as she heard Dawn's door close. She stood in her doorway, to watch him walk off. He had gotten into the elevator with out noticing her. As those doors closed, she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. She knew then, she couldn't let Dawn or any other woman have him anymore.


	2. The Big Bull

Author's Note- I'm taking out the Smackdown plot for now

**Author's Note- **I'm taking out the Smackdown plot for now. I'm completely blocked on a story line. It may be added in again later.

**2. The Big Bull**

"Hey Baby." John greeted Dawn as she stood outside a bar. He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him away. She stood there with her arms folded pouting. "Where the hell were you?" She demanded. "I've been standing out here waiting for over an hour."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I left practice late. Then when I got back, I lost track of time. Honestly, I didn't mean to make you wait."

"You could have called!" She said.

"Dawn, I told you I forgot."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go in before my night is damaged any further."

John just shook his head as he took him by the hand and led him in. Sometimes he wondered why he even dealt with Dawn. Sure she was a good lay, and she was a hot little number. But with all the drama, and mood swings, he was starting to think he bit off more than he could chew.

After about thirty minutes of reasoning with Dawn, she actually forgave him. They were sitting around, drinking and talking about their plans for this weekend. Then, Dawn started staring off at something. "Um…I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies room." She walked off rather quickly. John kind of had a feeling something wasn't right, because the very compulsive-obsessive Dawn hated having to use public restrooms.

John sat back and waited, looking around the room for anyone. Almost instantly he spotted Elexis and Gail talking to each other at the bar. He figured while he waited for Dawn to come back, he could at least go and say hi. He hadn't even gotten five feet toward them, when a very loud Elexis spotted and called him over. "Wassup Ladies?" He asked them, as they sat back, sipping on their drinks.

"Nothing." Gail told him. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm here just chill-" He cut off his own words, when he caught a glimpse of Charlene in a white dress.

She'd been on the other side of the bar ordering a drink, and he didn't know she was with Elexis and Gail. "Hello John." She said. The way she said his name seemed so unreal to him, like he was dreaming.

"Hey Charli." He managed to reply. John seemed to faze out for a moment. He never really noticed it. But Charli seemed to have this way about her. Like, she was seductive and she wasn't even trying. John thought she looked damn good in that dress. The way it clung to her curves was like staring at a masterpiece.

"Uh…John." Elexis waved her hand in front his face.

He finally came to. "Wha?" He said, as if he were lost. Gail and Elexis just stared at each other, smiling.

"What you doing here, boy?" Charlene asked.

"I was here with Dawn but she ran off."

"Hmph… That's what you get."

"Why is that what I get?"

" 'Cause I told you not to be messin' wit these hoes."

He laughed. "You always gotta be so blunt."

"Yeah." She took him by his arm. "Walk with me." As they walked away, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now what were we talking about yesterday."

"You tell me."

"Alright. You were telling me how you never been with a girl like me. And how you had been thinking about it for some time now."

"Yo, that's not what I said."

"No, but you were going to weren't you?" She said babyishly.

"Nah, actually I was going to say that it would be interesting. But I wouldn't know were to start."

"How about Lex?"

"Nah."

"Linda?"

"Hell no!"

"Then who?"

"Ay, whoever she is. She might not have to do this for a living."

"Anyway. What's up with you? Why you acting you in 'la-la land'?"

He fought hard not telling her was on his mind. "Damn, I mean can I think about something without you asking."

"Hm, ok. When's your birthday?"

"April 23, why?"

"That's why. Typical Bull."

"Bull?"

"Taurus. The Bull. I know it sounds stupid but I have the zodiac down to a science. That's how I classify people's behavior. And you, John, are just a typical Big Bull. Stubborn and Emotional. But tell me something though…"

"Like what?"

"Taurus Males are supposed to be the alpha male and have a insatiable appetite for women. Why is it that whenever I hear anything about you, it's always something you've done with Dawn?"

_Because I don't put my business in the street, but for you baby, that could all change, _he thought. "Maybe I'm different. I can be a one-woman man."

"Oh ok."

"What about you? What are you?"

She tossed her back smiling. "I'll let you know on another day. But, let's go back to this woman thing. You think you and your girlfriend could keep the noise down next time you're in a hotel room together. I mean there are other guests."

"Hold up. That was you in that next room? I knew I heard somebody fall against the wall like they were listenin'. You liked it didn't you?"

"Err…no."

"Yeah, you did. You were listenin' in on Dawn and me. And you liked it. Otherwise you wouldn't be complainin' about it now."

"Well, excuse me for trying to get some sleep after a show." She giggled.

"Excuse me for trying to get some." He smirked.

"Aren't you the cocky one tonight?" She stared at him as she let him go to accompany him at his table. "Is the Doctor of Thuganomics, trying to show off in front of me?"

"Baby, You have no idea."

Charlene closed her eyes, and like she had chills. "Well, I hope I can find out sooner or later. I hope all that isn't being wasted on Dawn, when I could do so much more with you."

It was then that John knew he had to make Charli one of his victims. She was funny, smart, flirty, and damn if she wasn't fine. She definitely was his type of woman. Now only if he could….

"What the hell is this?!" Dawn squawked. Apparently she slipped back in unnoticed. "I leave for three minutes and you've got somebody else to take my place."

"Dawn…." He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Oh no. Save it, John." She said. "I'll call you when I'm feeling better."

She stormed off out of the bar. Charlene looked at the situation and said, "Well, I think I should go too. I guess I'll see you around."

Just like that John was left standing there feeling lost. But he knew one thing. He was going to have to figure out how to get Charlene.


	3. Confessing

3

**3. Confessing….**

Charlene could not believe what was going on. Even thought he was supposed be exclusively dating Dawn Marie, John had another little surprise for Charli. He was also with Torrie. Charli was heartbroken; first, she had to find a way to get a very bitchy Dawn out of the picture, and now Torrie in the shot as well. What was she going to do? It was normal for a Gemini like Charli to constantly rant in her mind about things. But was really unusual was for Gems, was Charlene to ranting over one guy, when there were may other fish in the sea.

Charli sat outside the lobby, reading the latest issue of Smackdown magazine. In which she, Elexis, and Gail were on the cover. She sat quietly, flipping through the pages, when she heard someone say. "You really like looking at yourself don't you?"

There was John, in his Celtics jersey and jeans, hovering over her. She couldn't help but smile. It was something about him that made her feel butterflies in her tummy. "Yo I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. "Walk wit me?" She nodded as he took her hand and let her toward the elevator. "So what is it you need to tell me?" She asked.

"I been thinkin a lot since the other week."

"About what?"

"What you said that night at the bar."

"Ok."

"I mean I like Dawn, she's a sweet girl when she wants to be. But I'm not interested in her like that."

"A'ight. So what now?" The elevator doors opened and they were in. "Are you breakin up with her now?"

"I guess so. I mean she just brings too much drama into everything she does." The doors closed behind them, and Charlene and John were the only two in the there. "But like you said before, I've never been with a woman like you, and I'm curious to find out how what it's like." Charlene was leaning against the wall, staring at John, when he started moving closer to her.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with someone like you. Especially if it means you." He had backed her up into a corner, his hands propping himself in front her. "And you can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I do. Really I do, I've been attracted to you since the day I signed on for the show. But John…"

He placed his finger over her lips. He lifted her chin up, and she stared into those sexy blue eyes as he looked into her big brown ones. "Baby girl… I want you to be with me." That was it. He pressed his lips softly against hers. First their kiss was sweet and passionate. But as their mouths drew deeper into each other's, their tongues intertwined and the kiss was more aggressive and provocative. Charli threw her arms around John's neck. John had his hands all over her booty, just before he picked her up and pinned her again the metal wall. Charlene wanted him so bad, ever since the day she met him, she knew she would have him. She knew she had to but it on him, and she wasn't about to disappoint him now.

The doors flung open three floors before they'd gotten to John's floor. An elderly lady and her husband stepped on, catching John and Charli in the tempting position. Charli spotted them and told John to stop. They separated and stood behind the older couple. Their clothes hanging off from where they'd tugged at them. They smiled at each other, snickering at their exposure. As soon as the doors opened again, Charlene took John's hand and ran out of there, dragging him behind her.

As soon as John out his door unlocked, Charli pulled John in, slamming him against the door as it closed. She giggled as she threw his hat behind her, then ripping the snaps apart on his jersey. He drew her in for another kiss, even more aggressive then the first. They were like two animals in heat. Which was typical of the bull and a twin. John picked her up again and pinned her again the wall. Her legs locked tight around his hips. As he carried her over to the bed, Charlene was like a fiend, planting kisses and licking all over his neck.

John threw her on the bed. He frantically pulled her skirt down and pulled her top over her head. She grabbed his jeans, anxiously unfasting them and getting them off of him.

"John, are you sure this is what you want?" Charli asked breathing hard. "If we go on, there's no going back."

He jerked her thighs around his hips, bringing her closer into him. "Does this answer your question?" Her eyes widened.

_Checkmate._


	4. Down, Girl!

**4. Down, girl…**

Thursday comes around the corner pretty fast for Charli and John. Charli and the other Smackdown Divas are in their locker room getting ready for that night's events. Charli plopped her bag down on a bench and started to pull out her ring attire: A Sixers jersey with a matching hat, apple bottoms shorts, and black/white/red Air Forces.

As she took off her shoes, Stacy came around the corner wrapped in a towel. "Well, Well, Well." She said, cheekily. "Looks like someone decided to let her inner cowgirl loose her thug man last night."

"And all week long." Gail added on, as she slipped her top over her head. "Charlene acts like she's Miss Innocent around us. Ha!"

Charli smacked her lips. "OK, y'all trying to play me, huh?" She told them as she slid her pants off. Then, Elexis came sat next to Charli, in a similar getup as hers: a Nets jersey and hat, Apple Bottom Jeans, and all white Air Forces.

"Come on girls, let's cut her some slack." Lex sympathized. "…I mean it's not every day that you get your back blown out by one of finest guys in the industry." Lex laughed as she high-fived Gail.

"Whateva." Charli sighed. "It's not even like that. Me and John are still just friends. That's all, now get yo filthy minds out of the gutta."

"Hold it." Stacy said. "You're trying to tell us that you and John up to that luxurious room late every night, and do nothing but things that normal friends do?"

"Exactly." Charli replied.

"Bull!" Nidia coughed, trying to mask her exclaim.

"A'ight, Nids. Then what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sayin', you and John are not normal friends. First of all, he's male, you're female; Huge difference. Everyone knows that it's extremely hard for two attractive people to stay just friends. Second, you've been drooling over him ever since you got drafted here. And your gonna sit here and tell me that you aren't going to try anything with him when you're alone. Not very likely, Hun."

Charli couldn't do anything but laugh as the girls busted her. She was actually a lot happier that she was being intimate John. Who was she fooling? Charlene could execute back flips after doing the dirty naughty little deeds with John. She'd never been as sexually refreshed as she was when she was with or around John. Her big bull brought out her own inner beast. Problem was she would have to share him with other women.

Charli knew about Torrie and Dawn. Yet she didn't say anything about it. She knew that John was just saying that stuff about leaving Dawn so he could bed her. Then, she'd seen him hanging around Torrie late at night as well. But she wasn't exactly complaining. She was to busy getting busy to actually confront him about it.

"So does the 'wife' know about you yet?" Gail asked. Before Charli could answer her, Lex cut her off chuckling, "More like wives..."

"LEX!" Charli squeaked. "I confided in you... I told you not to tell."

"Hold up are you telling me that Mr. Luva-Luva is dipping into somethin' else other than the chocolate?" Nidia asked eagerly.

Charli sighed and nodded. "Like who?" Stacy asked. Charli nodded toward Torrie as it became suddenly quiet and she walked though with her things. "HEY TOR!" Lex exclaimed nervously.

Charli's eyes fell to the ground as she kicked her bag under the bench. "Hey guys." Torrie said sweetly. "What's with the huddle? Are we gossiping? Who's got something juicy?"

"OH! Would you look at the time!" Charli exclaimed. "Lex, aren't we first up tonight? Well, see you guys in the ring." Charlie yanked Lex's arm, nearly dragging her out of the locker room.

As they walked down the hall, Lex informed Charli, "You know the Blond Bombshell is going to found out about you and him."

"That's why no one outside that locker room is gonna find out." Charli breathed.

John stood around the guys locker rooms; just waiting for his new girl to grace him with her presence. He did see her and Elexis coming toward him. But she looked like she and Lex were quietly arguing about something. Charli had walked straight to him, as Lex kept going.

The redhead greeted her man with a hot, savory kiss. "So... Cena." Charli spoke with a sensual expression on her face. "What's up wit our arrangements tonight? Still in effect?" She threw her arms around his neck as she licked her lips to savor every drop of his kiss.

He loved her soft, southern accent. It was so sexy to him. "Oh, it's fully in effect and ready to blow." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was hoping me and you could catch up were we left off this morning." That thought alone made the two scorching with lust for each other. "Boy, don't you remind me of that. Otherwise, you may be missing for your little appearance tonight." She kissed him, sweetly.

Moving his hands to her booty, John groaned, "Don't tempt me." She giggled, "You ain't serious about that and I know you."

"Baby, I will happily take you back to one of these rooms and show you how serious I am."

She smacked her lips, "Hmmmm. I'll take your word on that..." He moved in for another kiss, but she put her finger over his lips. "Wait. Did you tell Dawn that you two were over?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There were tears… a lot of damn tears. But, she'll move on like I did."

"And Torrie?"

"Whatchu mean Torrie?"

"Did you tell Torrie that y'all were through?"

"Charlene, I'm not seein' Torrie."

"Bull-Shit, Cena. Don't try to play me." John got really quiet. "What you thought no one knew? I hate to bust yo bubble. But I was the first to know. I watched you meet with both of them every night. So did you tell her?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. It's over with her too."

"Fo real?"

"Yeah, fa real. So it's you and me. I get to have the video girl all to myself now."

30 min. later

"JOHN! JOHN!" Torrie called out running down the hall after John as he headed off to make his entrance. John turned around to have the petite blond jump in his arms and give him a big hug. After planting a big kiss on his lips, She exclaimed. "What's up? I haven't seen you around in a couple of days. Are you hiding from me?"

"Nah. Nah. It's nothing like that, Babe." He replied. "Just been a little busy."

"Oh really." She replied. "Well, I hope being busy hasn't tuckered you out. I was planning on staying with you tonight."

"I can't." John lied. "I've got meet with somebody early in the morning. So I can have you there to distract me and keep me up all night."

"What makes you think I'd keep you all night?"

"Because you do it every time we together, babe."

"I know I just wanted to here you say it." There was no meeting tomorrow. John was lying to both Charlene and Torrie. He'd told Charli that stuff to keep his late night plans together; and told Torrie because wasn't about to miss out on that action later that week with her either. He did tell Dawn about leaving her, but he didn't say why. But Dawn had her suspiscions. If either of the three found out what was really going out they'd be pissed.

But boy if he only knew….

**_A/N- The SMUT is coming! The SMUT is coming! Everyone hold on! THE SMUT IS COMING!!!_**


	5. So Much For Afterglow

_Yes, people. The long awaited chapter is here. I will say no more….. Just enjoy. _

**5. Well there goes the afterglow…**

Later that night after the show, Charlene stood outside John's room; wrapped in a trench coat, and her spare key in hand. As she entered his room, she could hear the shower running. She could just imagine the sight that was in room, and it sending chills down her spine.

"Charli?!" John's voice echoed out of the bathroom. "That you girl?" Charli smiled as she answered back. "Yeah. Hurry up. I got something to show you." She sat on the foot of the bed; eyes closed thinking of every possible reaction to what she was about to do.

She finally heard the shower cut off, and the door swing open. She turned to that direction. There stood a sight for sore eyes. John dripping wet, water trickling down every toned line, a towel draped around his hips. Her eyes couldn't get any wider; she was about to drool all over herself. (A/N: drooling rite now) "Ay girl." He said. "Don't you think you overdressed a little? Or is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Not exactly." She said. "Come here." Charli forced him onto the bed. John started to undo the buttons on her coat, but she slapped them away. "Nah uh. Before you do all that I have to know if you can handle all this?"

John put his hands on her hips and said, "Girl, there is nothing you have that I can't handle. Trust me, I've put it down long time ago, and you're body hasn't had any complaints yet."

She giggled briefly, and then said. "Oh really?" She unbuttoned her coat and let it fall to the floor. Before John stood, the curvy Charli in black lace bra and panties. John's eyes nearly bugged out his head. "Whoo!" He said bitting his lip at the sight. "How bout now?" She smiled.

"Ok, you got me this time." He whispered, kissing her tummy. "How you want it, baby girl?" She purred as his lips touched her flesh, as a wicked smiled stretched across her face. "No, baby. I think it's time I asked you that." She playfully pushed him to his back. Straddling him, Charli pinned John's shoulders to the mattress. "This time, it's a all or nothing match. Winner gets control of the loser. No submissions, No DQs, No Count outs. Pin fall on the mattress, what'dya say? "

John rolled Charli over on her back as she squealed. He pinned leg up, "One. Two. Three." Charli smiled at him, sensuously. "Oops, looks like I lost." She rolled back on top. "Get down here, girl." He grumbled, just before Charli hungrily went in for a kiss…. 

(Next Door…)

Dawn Marie listened to the couple next door to her room, walking a hole in the floor. Just the sound of Charli's giggling just pissed her off.

"God I hate her!" She said to herself. "That should be me in there, not her. I don't know who John thinks he's fooling. Trying to keep his lil relationship with Torrie and Charli a secret from me. Does he think I'm that stupid? If wasn't cheating on him at the time, I would be extremely furious right now."

Dawn was still in a state of shock from the other night when John came in and basically told her to pack her bags and get her shit out of his life. She knew she was a tad bit controlling but he should have never dumped her. She was the dumper, not the dumpee. She was determined to make him pay for humiliating her. She heard a thump, probably the couple falling on the floor or something, and she snapped, "That's it. Ya wanna play games Johnny? I'll give you games."

She picked up the telephone by her headboard and dialed a number.

"Yes, may I have Torrie Wilson's room please…"

(Back in John's Room.)

The damp towel John had around his waist hit the floor, next to the lacy bra Charli came in with. Charli and John were locked into a near deadly lip-lock. His tongue intertwined with hers inside her mouth, as she lay back against the pillows. John's lips soon left Charli's and began to travel downward and making their way to her neck. She purred at the feeling of the warm and wet sensation against her neck. John started to slowly work down to her breasts but she stopped him.

"Wait. I told you tonight was all about you, right?" asked Charli.

"Uh huh." John said as he kissed the bare flesh above her breasts.

"Then why don't you lay up here for me, and let me please my man?" She retorted with a cocked right eyebrow. As soon as she said that, John wasted no time and lifting her up by her hips and lying on his back. He placed his hands on her hips and said, "Do ya thing, ma. Handle me…"

She laughed, "Think you slick, huh?"

"I know so."

She leaned down, "We'll see about that then…" She kissed him passionately once again. And worked her way down his bare chest, running her tongue all the way down to his navel, where she swirled around it a couple of times. She planted a few wet kisses on his abdominals, before looking up at him again.

"I'm about to do something that I really, really never do. But since you're special to me. I'm making an exception."

John was a bit surprised, at what she just said. _Special to her?_, he thought, _Oh boy. This is gonna be—_

He couldn't even finish his thought because Charli had hit the jackpot; she started sucking on the head of his member. The farther she took it into her mouth, the more John had groaned. His hands were tangled up in her hair as she worked him over. He had never felt like this when he and Dawn were having sex. This was definitely an upgrade. She continued to bob on him until he couldn't take it anymore. He pried her mouth away, and told her to get up. She got up onto her hands and knees. He literally ripped her panties off, smacking her plump booty. Charli growled, "Hm, pa. I thought this was about you?"

"It is. Stay just like that." He whispered back. "Cause this is gonna make me feel real good ma…"

He settled right nicely, and inserted himself inside her from behind. The size of him caused Charli to moan instantly, before he caught a good rhythm. She clawed the bed sheets up as John pumped hard into her from behind. His hands reached down, playing with her nipples as she ground harder and faster into her. She arched her back, and leaned back into him, where he kissed her neck, as she loudly moaned in ecstasy. It was just something about John to her. He knew just where to touch and make her feel good. She rolled back on her hands and knees, as he pumped faster. She cried louder by what seemed like each seconds. "OH GOD! JOHN, DON'T STOP!" And he wouldn't. His breathing was just as hard if not harder than hers. She felt herself about to explode, and the anticipation of John blowing with her just made it even hotter. She leaned back into him as ground hard back on him. She let out a scream as she came all over his lap. The feeling turned him on and he came right behind her. The two collapsed backward, and lay nestled in each other's arms.

(Hallway)

Dawn Marie stood in the hall where her room was located pacing herself. She was a lil disappointed that she couldn't get in touch with Torrie. Well her plan to rain on Charli and John's parade was spoiled. She just wanted to fall back on the carpet, kicking and screaming 'It's not fair!!!' She was about go back into her room and try to drown out the sounds of the two's all-nite sexual escapades with the TV when an evil grin stretched across her face.

(John's Room)

John and Charli lay wrapped up in the bed sheets. Just basking in their afterglow, in near silence. John broke the silence when he kissed her forehead, and asked. "So what you mean, I'm special to you?" Charli was a bit nervous, she didn't know if she should have said that just yet. She didn't know if he could handle what was the exact meaning behind it. Hell she wasn't sure if she could handle it herself.

"Well you are." Charli said, then she went ahead decided to admit part of it. "I really haven't gotten close to the last few men in my life. And it's a really long story that don't want to get into." John frowned a lil, until Charli climbed on top of him again, and grinned. "You ready for round two?"

"No, are you ready, baby girl?" John smiled, grabbing her hips.

"Pa, you know I can ride this beast all night." She giggled. John's hand brushed her cheek as she situated herself on top of him. About to go at it again.

(Hallway)

Dawn Marie had ducked into her room when she saw Torrie Wilson get off the elevator. She knew she didn't have to do a damn thing but wait. Torrie held her card key to her boyfriend John Cena's room, she managed to get the key from the front desk on her own. She was so excited she and John hadn't really spent the night together since the other divas made the move to Smackdown. She had her lil pink dress on that fitted perfectly over each and every curve of her body.

"Well here goes. Get ready for the night of your life, John." Torrie whispered to herself. She put the card in the slot, and turned the knob. She came past the bathroom door and ran into were the bed with out really looking.

"Surprize baby--" Torrie was in a state of shock. One of the brand new divas, Charli was on top of her boyfriend, bumpin' and grindin' like there was no tomarrow. "What the fuck is going on here?!" She yelled.

Charli saw Torrie in there and scrambled to get off of John. John quickly grabbed for his boxers, as Charli searched for her coat with the bed sheet wrapped around her. John was in deep shit. He managed to get out, as he pulled his boxers up. "Torrie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprize you, and come spend some time with you, before our date tomarrow." Torrie answered, still in shock. "And I come in and find you screwing the rookies." Charli had heard every word. She couldn't believe him. He lied to her. She put on her coat. And headed for the door. "I don't fuckin' believe this." Charli said as she snatched her panties off the floor. And opened the door. John ran after her. "Charlene wait!" He ran out the door and caught her.

Charli turned around to face John. He held her by her arm. "Listen to me. I was gonna tell her about you. I swear to you." Charli wasn't buying it. And to make matters worse, Dawn Marie came out of her room to add on to it.

"John. How could you? I thought you were in there alone." Dawn said, hitting his arm. "You promised me that you were gonna come back to me after you broke it off with her." Charli couldn't take it anymore.

She reached back and smacked his across his face. John clutched his face, and she looked him dead in his eyes. "I don't ever want to talk to you again." She ran down the hallway, she went for the emergency exit, and headed down the stairs to her room. "You disgust me." Dawn smacked him on the other side of his face and went back into her room. Torrie was watching the whole thing behind them. She walked up to John, with open arms. "It's ok, sweetie... I understand." John was about to hug Torrie, but she smacked him hard as well on the same cheek Charli had struck. "Don't call me ever again."

Torrie walked out and left on the elevator. John walked back into his room, slamming his door shut. He walked maybe three feet away from the door, and punched the wall hard, making a huge dent in it. "FUCK!"

(In Charli's room)

Charli scrambled to get into her room. She got in and fell backward against the door. She slid down on the ground, and grabbed her knees. She wasn't there a second before the tears just started flowing from her eyes. He hurt her. "Not again." She cried. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

It was there were Charli rested against the door and cried herself to sleep. It was in that spot where she slept with a broken heart on her mind, and the nightmares came back.

A/N- I hope you guys liked this one. I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted up. Please R&R and tell me what you think. This one is getting interesting to write. There's a possible 5 more chapters. So be on the look out for more.


End file.
